Midsomer House-part 3
by Vince1976
Summary: Barnaby and Jones investigate strange murders at Midsomer House.


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Chapter One

Tammy McGibbin sat on the small bed just staring at the bars to the cell. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there ever since a PC had brought her to the cell. Tammy was angry because she thought Detective Sergeant Ben Jones was going to come to her defence but he did not. She had thought the sergeant had liked her. Now she knew he had only used her to get information. A plan began to form in her mind. She planned to get her revenge on DS Jones. Tammy looked up and noticed her parents with their lawyer.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, "I do not want to see anyone"

"Tammy" her mother said "We are going to get you out of here. Sam said we might have a case against the police department"

Sam Green the family lawyer gave Tammy a smile.

"We can claim that Sergeant Jones got close to you just so he could get information on Wilkins and pin these murders on you" he said.

Tammy glared at the lawyer.

"The police department could claim he was just doing his job. I don't think it would work," she said turning to look at the wall.

"Tammy" her mother said, "Sergeant Jones used you sweetheart"

"Did it ever cross your mind I wanted to be with that hot sergeant?"

"Sweetheart thinks of what you are saying"

"I know what I am saying. I will deal with Sergeant Jones on my own"

Tammy's parents grew cold when they heard their daughter's words.

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones arrived at the police station super early. He wanted to get a few minutes alone with Tammy McGibbin. The sergeant could not sleep because he felt rather guilty about using the young girl. Ben knew he had to keep his distance but he could not help feeling the way he did. He looked this way and that and not seeing his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby Ben went to the cells. Ben found Tammy McGibbin staring at the far wall.

"Tammy" Ben said.

The young girl gave him a rather cold stare.

"Oh it is you," she snapped.

"Look I am so sorry you are in here. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just get lost"

"Tammy"

"Why do you want to help me anyway?"

"Can you trust me?"

Tammy snorted.

"I did trust you and look where it had gotten me," she said coldly.

"Tammy please" Ben pleaded.

"Why are you talking to me? Would that get you into trouble?"

"My boss does not know I am down here. Look I do not believe you are guilty of murder no matter what Barnaby says"

Tammy hid a small smile.

"How sweet" she said.

Ben took Tammy's hands in his.

"I will prove your innocence I promise," he said.

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby glared at the lawyer who had come to talk to him a few minutes ago. Sam Green struck him as a no good, smart-ass lawyer. The man was over weight, balding, had slits for eyes, a piggy nose and really bad teeth as though he had never visited a dentist in his life. His big frame hardly fitted the chair he was sitting in. Sam Green grinned and placed his huge hands on his chest.

"I have a good case against this department" he sneered "I am going to show people just how bad you coppers really are"

"You really think you are so smart don't you Mr Green" Barnaby said his voice deadly soft "You are nothing but a fat overpaid lawyer who I know has never won a case"

Mr Green looked at the Chief Inspector surprised.

"I looked you up" Barnaby said "You have not won one case in your entire career. You also tried to pay people to give false testimony to win cases but were caught every time. You don't stand a chance"

"I am not afraid of you John Barnaby" Mr Green said "I have brought more important people to their knees. Do not try to cross me"

"Is that a threat?"

Mr Green gave a cold smile.

"Yes it is" he said coldly "I am going to take you and that no good sergeant down and enjoy every minute of it"

"Do whatever you like to me but if you do anything to Jones I will personally see that you spend the rest of your life behind bars"

"Your loyalty is misplaced Chief Inspector. Ben Jones is nothing but a womanizing piece of shit"

Suddenly the Chief Inspector had the lawyer by the shirt collar and against the wall.

"You watch your mouth," he said.

"Let go of me Barnaby or you will regret it" Mr Green snarled.

"You better watch your mouth Mr Green. If you ever call my sergeant a piece of shit again you will be the one to regret it"

"You don't know who you dealing with"

"No Mr Green. You are the one who does not know who they are dealing with"

Barnaby let the lawyer go who ran nervously out of the office.

Chapter Two

Later Mr Green drove to the old asylum. He suspected that Steven Wilkins was hiding in the old building. If he could find evidence that Steven was responsible for the murders then he could also prove that the cops were trying to pin the murders on Miss McGibbin. Mr Green felt he could find the proof he needed. Steven Wilkins had gone mad before. The lawyer was still boiling mad about his argument with DCI Barnaby. _Who did DCI Barnaby think he was threatening me in that way? He will be sorry _Mr Green thought as he approached the old asylum. The locals claimed the old building was haunted and cursed but Green did not believe it. How could a building be cursed? Green entered the building. It looked like no one was around. The lawyer noticed the sleeping bag and nothing else. There was not one thing that could prove Tammy McGibbin innocence. Angry Green left the building. Steven Wilkins had been very clever. Suddenly there was a noise behind green coming from the bushes. The lawyer who did not believe in ghosts took off like a shot like he had seen a ghost.

Ted McGibbin was not too pleased when he opened the door to find the Chief Inspector and his sergeant on his doorstep. He tried to slam the door in their faces but Barnaby managed to stop him from closing the door.

"We need to talk Mr McGibbin" Barnaby said firmly.

"I have nothing more to say to either of you" Ted snapped "Especially you Sergeant"

"I am sorry but it is necessary sir. Your daughter is in a whole lot of trouble"

"She did not kill those people"

Barnaby saw that Ted McGibbin was trying to hold in his anger. He understood why. He felt that the police had used his daughter and in some ways they had.

"Sir" Jones said "I am so sorry I mislead your daughter into thinking I really liked her but you have to understand that she was keeping things from us"

"What you did Sergeant was unethical" Ted said angrily. "I could have you fired"

"I did not do anything beyond a kiss. However it was your daughter who kissed me"

"Bullshit"

"Sir your daughter's behaviour had been rather bizarre. It would be hard to prove she was not involved in the murders," Barnaby said.

"Why don't you go and catch the real person responsible and release my daughter" Ted said.

"I am sorry but she will have to stand trial"

"You can't do this. She is just sixteen years old!"

The Chief Inspector wanted to say something to ease the man's pain but he felt he would only make it worse. Ted McGibbin looked like his world was going to end. Suddenly his anger left him and he looked at the two officers like he was pleading with them. The sergeant was about to say something when Barnaby beat him to it.

"Sir" he said, "Tammy will get a fair trial"

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better," Ted snapped.

"If your daughter is innocent then it will be proven. Until then she has to remain behind bars"

Ted just nodded.

He watched the Chief Inspector and his sergeant as they left the McGibbin. Why were they still hanging around when they had arrested the young McGibbin girl? They had no reason to keep coming back. He had to do something about that. He had always hated and mistrusted the cops. They always made him feel like a freak because they simply did not understand him. He hid behind a tree when he saw the sergeant glance his way. He would deal with those nosy cops. First he would deal with the sergeant and then with that super nosy DCI.

Chapter Three

Ben was in his flat that night not realizing he was being watched. He found he could not sit down for more then a few minutes. For some reason he felt uneasy. Maybe it was the whole murder case and Midsomer House that got him a little on edge. The sergeant kept glancing out the window every time he saw movement. Ben would jump at every little noise but would tell himself it was nothing. He was about to sit down and watch TV when he thought he heard someone in his backyard. He picked up his cell phone to call for help and went into his backyard.

"Hello" he called "Who is there?"

Ben thought he saw a dark shadow moving through the darkness. The sergeant called the station.

"This is DS Jones," he said as quietly as he could "Could you send someone to my flat? There is someone in my backyard"

As he finished the call Ben caught someone behind him out of the corner of his eye. As he turned to meet them he felt pain and then everything went dark. The sergeant was dragged to a waiting car.

Tammy woke up with a start. She looked around the dark cell to see what could have woken her up but did not see anything. Tammy realized it was the really bizarre dream she had. It was puzzling. Why on earth would she dream that DS Jones was in trouble? The girl could not shake the feeling that something was really wrong. She could hear shouting from upstairs but could not make out what people were saying. All she knew something major had happened. Tammy got out of bed and called out:

"What is going on?"

No one responded to her. Either they did not hear her or they were too busy to pay attention.

"Someone please answer me" Tammy called again.

A PC came to her cell.

"It is nothing to concern you Miss," he said.

Another PC came over with a panicked look on their face.

"I tried to reach the Serge but he did not answer" she said.

Tammy's eyes widened.

"Ben" she said alarmed "What has happened?"

"I told you it is none of your concern" the male PC said firmly.

"If it has to do with DS Jones then it is may concern. Let me out of here and I can help"

"No you are to say were you are"

Tammy groaned with frustration as the two PC`s hurried away. Something had happened to that nice sergeant and here she was stuck in a jail cell.

A short time later several PC`s and DCI Barnaby entered Jones's flat. It was unusually quiet. There was no indication that the sergeant had been in his flat all evening. "Jones" Barnaby called.

The DCI was suddenly filled with dread. He remembered a similar situation a few months back when he found Jones shot in his kitchen. _Please not again_ Barnaby thought. Jones was not in his kitchen with a gunshot wound and Barnaby nearly breathed a sigh of relief. However the sergeant could still be hurt.

"Jones" the Chief Inspector called again.

His sergeant still did not answer. Just then Barnaby`s phone began to ring. The DCI answered it hoping it was Jones.

"DCI Barnaby" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes" Barnaby said, "Who is this?"

"It does not matter who I am. All you should know for now is I got your sergeant"

"Where is he?"

"We are at the old asylum. Do not worry Chief Inspector your sergeant is fine for the time being"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Not right now. He cannot come to the phone. I am sorry to say he is still unconscious"

"What have you done to him you bastard!"?

"Nothing yet. I just got started"

"What do you want?"

"To play a game"

Barnaby felt himself grow cold. His sergeant was with a crazy psychopath who could do anything t him at any time.

"If you hurt him…." Barnaby said through clenched teeth.

"Why spoil my fun Chief Inspector?" the man said.

"Sir" another voice said in the background "Please do not worry about me"

"Jones?" the Chief Inspector said.

Barnaby suddenly heard his sergeant cry out.

"Jones" he said again.

"You be quiet Sergeant or you will get a whole lot worse," the man snarled.

"Stop it!" Barnaby pleaded, "Stop hurting him!"

"I am having fun Barnaby. Do you want to listen while I hurt your sergeant some more?"

"You sick son of a bitch"

"I have been called worse"

Suddenly the call ended. Barnaby was really frightened. He suspected who had his sergeant and from what Jones had told him he was really dangerous.

Ben swallowed nervously as he felt a blade on his throat. He knew Steven Wilkins would not hesitate to slit his throat. He looked at the man trying not to show his fear.

"Just get on with it," he said.

Steven smiled.

"That would be too easy" he said "No slow torture for you after what you have done"

"What do you think I have done Steven?"

"So you know my name"

Ben wanted Steven to get it over with for his boss's sake. It would be better if he died quickly then the Chief Inspector hearing him being tortured.

"Why not just kill me Steven?" he asked "My death would be the best revenge on Barnaby"

"All no" Steven sneered, "That would be no fun at all. I want Barnaby to hear your death screams and to realize he can not do anything about it"

Ben shuttered. He was with a real nutcase.

"You are sick," he said.

"Why thank you Sergeant" Steven said "I'll take that as a commitment"

"You killed several people"

"I know. I was told to do it"

"By who?"

"The devil"

Ben raised an eyebrow. This man really was mad.

"You expect me to believe the devil made you do it. That is the oldest line in the book," he said almost laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Sergeant!" Steven cried "Or I will make you suffer"

"You are so pathetic" Ben said.

"Okay that is it" Steven said.

Ben felt the worst pain in his life.

Chapter Four

Tammy was brought to the interview room that morning. Her parents and her lawyer were already there. Tammy felt sick to her stomach when she thought of Ben Jones. Who knew what they were doing to him. Her own thoughts of revenge were not important right now. The Chief Inspector came in and Tammy shuttered when she saw the cold look he gave her. She never felt so small in her life. Tammy knew Barnaby had never trusted her and now that his sergeant was being held captive he probably hated her. She tried to avoid the Chief Inspector's icy gaze.

"Okay Tammy" Barnaby said, "I want some answers"

"About what?" Tammy asked biting her lip.

"I want the truth. You previously arranged for my sergeant to be taken captive"

"That is not true"

Barnaby gritted his teeth and continued to give the girl a cold glare.

"You were obsessed with him and you used him," he said.

Mr Green spoke up then.

"I think Chief Inspector it was the other way around" he said, "Sergeant Jones used my client"

"You be quiet" Barnaby said, "I am asking Tammy the questions"

"I had a crush on him that was true but why not?" Tammy said, "He is so hot"

"Who has taken him? Was it Steven?"

"How should I know?"

"Be honest with me Tammy. No more games"

"I am not playing a game. I am the victim here and you are treating me like a crazy person"

Barnaby wanted to shake Tammy so bad.

"You arranged for Jones to be attacked in the woods that night. Don't you deny it?" he said.

"No I did not Chief Inspector" Tammy said.

"You tell me the truth"

"I am telling you the truth"

Barnaby leaned in until he was face to face with Tammy.

"I am warning you young missy if anything happens to my sergeant I will personally make your life a living hell"

The McGibbin`s and Sam Green were sitting in a local café in Causton. Heather McGibbin was fuming. She did not like how the Chief Inspector threatened her daughter.

"That DCI is such a heartless son of a bitch" she said "Did you see how he treated Tammy?"

Ted sighed.

"You can understand why he acted the way he did" he said taking his wife's hand in his "His sergeant is missing"

"Tammy is not involved in the sergeant's disappearance no more then she is involved in those murders"

Mr Green looked up from what he had been reading.

"This is no time to get soft Ted" he said firmly "We need to bring Barnaby down"

"I am not so sure I want to anymore Sam" Ted said softly "I just want to clear my daughter's name"

"We will clear her name and bring that DCI down at the same time. I always wanted to bring down that family for years and now I have the chance"

"This is not about you and your personal agenda concerning the Barnaby family Sam. We are talking about my daughter's future here. Does that not count?"

Green just chuckled.

"You have no backbone Ted," he said "In this game you have to be ruthless"

"Why do you want to destroy the Barnaby family?" Heather asked.

"For years I had to listen to people saying how wonderful they were. It made me sick. I knew what they were really like" Green said "A bunch of self-rightist snobs"

"Are you going to destroy Sergeant Jones too?"

"Yes Heather. He also is nothing"

Ted shuttered at his wife's smile.

Chapter Five

Barnaby sat in the office he shared with his sergeant. He felt outraged that someone would hurt Jones. The Chief Inspector was convinced that Tammy McGibbin had something to do with his sergeant's disappearance. Barnaby knew he should not have agreed with Jones's plan to get close to the girl. Tammy had developed a dangerous connection to the sergeant and now he was being held captive. Jones did not need this. Just a few months ago he had been shot and Barnaby was still trying to get past the fact that he nearly lost his friend. What if he was not so lucky this time and he did loose his sergeant.

"Come on Barnaby" he said aloud "Do not think such thoughts. You will get Jones back safe and sound"

The phone suddenly started to ring. Barnaby picked it up and took a deep breath.

"Barnaby" he said.

"Sir" a familiar voice said, "Steven Wilkins does not know I am calling you"

"Jones are you alright?" Barnaby asked.

"Sir Steven is responsible for those murders not Tammy"

"She could have still helped Jones. I just do not trust her. You are being held captive for gods sake!"

"I am sure she had nothing to do with that"

Barnaby sighed.

"I will get you back safe and sound" he said.

""Sir just stop Steven and forget about me," Jones said.

"No Jones"

"Sir don't waste your time on me I beg you"

"Don't do this to me"

"Sir"

"I nearly lost you once. I refuse to loose you now"

"Steven is only going to use me against you. I can not bare to see you hurt or killed because of me"

"Jones"

"I better go now. Steven is coming back"

With that Barnaby`s sergeant hung up. The Chief Inspector felt a lump and tears come to his eyes. He took a deep breath to avoid bursting into tears. The Chief Inspector had a job to do which included getting his sergeant back.

Steven walked into the asylum and noticed that Sergeant Jones was on his cell phone taking to someone. Steven had a good idea who it was. The sergeant noticed that Steven was back and ended the call. Steven went over and yanked the phone out of the sergeant's hand.

"You were taking to your boss am I right?" he asked.

"No" Ben said.

Steven struck the sergeant across the face.

"You are a bad liar Sergeant" Steven snarled, "Just for that you will be punished in the most cruel way"

Steven picked up a poker he had stolen from Midsomer House and put the tip into the fire and walked over to the sergeant.

"Be prepared" Steven said with a cruel smile "This is going to hurt"

Steven placed the red-hot poker against Ben's skin. He cried out in pain.

"Please stop" Ben begged.

"Not until you promise not to make any more phone calls without my permission" Steven snapped.

Ben continued to cry out in pain.

"Promise me!" Steven cried.

"Okay I promise" Ben said, "Just stop"

Steven put the poker down and sat down across from his hostage.

"Good" he said "Are you hungry?"

Ben did not answer.

"You better answer Sergeant or I will use the poker again," Steven said firmly.

Ben nodded his answer.

Barnaby did not realize he had fallen asleep in the office. He had the most horrible dream. In the dream Jones was in what appeared to be a room set up for interviews. The Chief Inspector was watching through the two-way glass. The sergeant was tied to a chair and a man was standing over him ready to burn him with a poker. Barnaby was thumping on the glass shouting but no one heard him. He could hear his sergeant's cries as the poker burned his flesh and there was nothing he could do about it. Barnaby awoke and realized he had been dreaming. The dream seemed real.

"I will bring you home and that is a promise" Barnaby said aloud.

Chapter Six

Timothy McGibbin hurried through the tunnels that lead from the house to the asylum. The young boy had heard cries coming from the asylum the last couple of nights. He was convinced it was the ghost. Timothy had a camera with him and was planning on taking a picture. If he had a picture then his parents would have to believe him. Timothy crept from the tunnel and through the woods being careful not to make a sound. He swallowed his nervousness and ran across the road to the asylum. The boy noticed light and movement. _The ghost_ Timothy thought. He cringed when he heard the most awful cries coming from inside the building. That was when he noticed there were two figures in the building. There were two ghosts! One of them was making such creepy noises. Timothy pointed his camera and took a picture. The second figure suddenly turned and headed in Timothy's direction and the young boy cried out in fear. He ran back across the road. He thought he heard the other ghost call him name.

"Timothy!"

Timothy crawled back into the tunnel and ran back to the house his heart hammering in his chest. What Timothy did not realize he had not taken a picture of ghosts? He had taken a picture of Steven Wilkins torturing Sergeant Jones.

Several PC`s were searching the nearby woods looking for Steven Wilkins but with no such luck. The man kept himself hidden. The voices in his head kept taunting him until he could not stand it any more. For years the voices kept taunting him telling him to do things. His mother thought he was processed and no longer wanted anything to do with him. She disowned him long ago and he had never forgiven her for tossing him away like a piece of trash. His mother had to pay for that. She had to die. Steven hurried through the woods towards the hut. He found his mother sitting with her back to him and he crept behind her. She did not hear him approaching and before she could turn around he reached around and slit her throat.

Chapter Seven

Bradley Wilkins walked to the hut the next day. His mother had told him she wanted to talk to him. She had been acting rather strangely ever since Tammy McGibbin had been arrested. His mother claimed that Tammy was heading down the same dark path as he father and brother. Bradley never truly believed in the dark arts the same way his mother did. He never believed that Midsomer House was as evil as his mother said it was. She just could not accept her husband's suicide or the fact that her son was a cold-blooded psychopath. As Bradley approached the hut he noticed his mother on the ground. As he got closer he saw that she was in a pool of blood. Bradley turned her over and gasped when he saw that her throat had been slit. Terrified he ran in the direction of Midsomer House. When Ted McGibbin answered the door Bradley said:

"Call the police. My mother has been killed!"

Barnaby just shook his head as he keeled by the body. He had just lost his chance to interview Lady Ga ga again. He was hoping that she would help him in rescuing Jones. She knew her son better then anyone. Bradley Wilkins was busy talking to a PC and ever so often would turn and give the Chief Inspector a look. Barnaby walked over and said to the PC:

"Would you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Yes sir" the PC said and walked off.

"We need to talk" Barnaby said.

"Yes I think it is time," Bradley said sitting on a log.

Barnaby joined Bradley.

"You want to know about my brother am I right?" Bradley said.

"I understand that he has killed before?" Barnaby said.

"We do not know what happened. It started just after we were kicked out of Midsomer House. Steven just went mad and went on a killing spree. He said he was punishing those who driven us out of our home. Mother got so scared that she called in an exosist because she thought the devil was controlling him. It did not help. My mother has never believed humans could do such things to one another. She always said it was the devil's work"

"You never believed her?"

"Of course not. I knew that man could be violent to one another"

"Your mother seemed to have a lot of problems"

Bradley sighed.

"My mother's parents were not very loving to her so she created this kind of fantasy world" Bradley said "She started to see evil everywhere because it was her own way of coping with the world"

Barnaby felt sorry for her.

"What did her parents do to her?" he asked.

"They just ignored her and told her she was an evil child but she probably saw them as evil and not as her parents"

"That could explain a lot about her attitude"

"Exactly"

"Bradley do you know where your brother is?"

"No why?"

"He has my sergeant"

Chapter Eight

Ted and Heather McGibbin were in their kitchen watching all the police cars come and go. They knew something had happened. They were so busy watching the police cars they did not see their son come into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Daddy" Timothy said coming up behind his parents "You got to see this"

"Timothy" Ted said turning around and frowning at his son "Not now"

"But Daddy I have something to show you. It is important"

"Come on Ted" Heather said sitting down at the kitchen table "I think we should listen to our son. After all he was right about someone being in our house"

"Okay Timothy" Ted said joining his wife at the kitchen table "What do you want to show us?"

"I went to that asylum and took some pictures" Timothy said, "I think you will find this interesting"

Timothy grinned thinking that his parents would believe him about the ghosts. He gave his Dad his camera. Ted scrolled through the pictures and could not believe what he was looking at. In the pictures he saw Sergeant Jones and someone who Ted did not recognize but is was obvious it was the killer.

"Timothy I think we should show these pictures to DCI Barnaby" Ted said giving his wife the camera so she could have a look.

"Why Daddy?" Timothy asked, "I took those pictures of the ghosts"

"They are not ghosts Timothy"

"They are ghosts Daddy"

"No. You took pictures of Sergeant Jones and possibly the killer"

"Why would they be ghosts?"

Ted just sighed. He knew his son did not truly understand.

"Timothy I know you want to believe there are ghosts but you have to understand they do not exist" Ted said "Sergeant Jones and the killer are living people"

"But Daddy" Timothy wailed.

"DCI Barnaby`s sergeant has disappeared so those pictures are important"

Heather got up from the table.

"I will make the call," she said.

Barnaby tried not to show his anger when he looked at the pictures. Jones looked like he was half dead. _What has the sick son of a bitch done to him?_ Barnaby thought.

"Your son took these pictures?" he asked.

"Yes" Ted said, "He went to the asylum hoping to take pictures of some ghosts. I don't think Timothy realized what he took pictures of"

"Can I talk to him please?"

"Chief Inspector my son really does not understand what he saw"

"I need to talk to him"

"Timothy"

The young boy peaked around the corner and nervously looked at his father.

"You are not in trouble son" Ted said softly "DCI Barnaby just wants to talk to you"

Timothy nervously entered the kitchen and stood next to his father and held his hand.

"Timothy" Barnaby said trying not to upset the kid "Why did you go to the asylum in the first place?"

"I just wanted to prove to everyone there were ghosts," Timothy said biting his fingernails.

"Did you notice anything unusual?"

"There seemed to be light coming from the building"

"Did you get a good look?"

"Not really. I just took the pictures"

"Then what happened?"

"One of the figures turned in my direction and I just took off"

"Anything else?"

"I thought I heard my name being called"

Barnaby frowned. It was probably Jones trying to get the boy's attention.

"Thank you Timothy," he said.

The boy ran out of the kitchen.

Chapter Nine

Ben did not know what day it was or what time it was. His ribs ached from where Steven had kicked him. Ben felt the burns from the poker. His right eye was black, blue, purple, green and yellow. He was bleeding and his right arm was broken. Ben felt he could take no more of Steven's beatings. The sergeant wanted to roll over and just die but the thoughts of Barnaby prevented him from doing so. If he gave up now and died Barnaby would probably never forgive him. Ben shifted trying to make himself more comfortable. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. Steven had gone out a while ago and had not come back. Ben felt Steven had left him here to die. The sergeant however smiled. Timothy had taken pictures and knowing the young boy he would show them to his parents. Ted and Heather McGibbin would then show the Chief Inspector. Ben felt himself slowly loosing consciousness. In the back of his mind he thought he heard Barnaby`s voice saying:

"Come on Jones you got to fight. Don't your dare give up!"

Ben forced his eyes open. The sergeant was a fighter. Just a few months ago he survived a gunshot wound. If he could survive that he could survive being beaten. Compared to the gunshot wound this was nothing.

"I will fight sir" Ben said aloud as though he was talking to his boss.

The sergeant tried to stand up but his legs felt like rubber and he nearly fell onto his face. He took a few steps and then just collapsed. Ben felt darkness overtake him and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Chapter Ten

Barnaby sat at his desk looking at the pictures Timothy McGibbin took and felt himself shake with anger. Steven Wilkins had no right to do what he did to Jones and if the man was standing there at that moment the Chief Inspector would have taken him apart. He wanted to lash out but he knew he had to be in control. Barnaby could not afford to loose it. However it was hard when the man he considered to be his best friend was alone, cold and being tortured. It made Barnaby sick. No one deserved to go through what Jones was going through. It was all a big game to Steven. The man wanted to get a reaction out of him and so far he seemed to be succeeding. Barnaby got up and went to the window and looked out. He heard his sergeant's cries of pain in his mind. The Chief Inspector was not sure his sergeant was still alive. He hoped he was because the idea of loosing a good sergeant was just killing him inside. Barnaby was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice a PC come into the office.

"Sir" she said, "Mr Green is here to see you"

Barnaby turned around and frowned.

"All great" he said "That is all I need right now. Okay send him in"

Green had a big grin on his ugly face when he entered the office. He sat down across from Barnaby.

"Well Chief Inspector" he said, "I understand that the young McGibbin boy has taken pictures of the killer"

"Yes and of my sergeant" Barnaby said his blue eyes hard.

Green took no notice.

"Can I have them please?" he asked smiling and showing his almost black teeth.

"No"

"Those pictures prove my client is innocent"

"She still could be involved but that is not important right now. My sergeant's safety is"

"Who cares about Sergeant Jones? As far as I am concerned he can rot in hell"

Barnaby gritted his teeth wanting so bad to hit Green's ugly face into a pulp.

"You cold hearted son of a bitch" Barnaby snarled.

"I know I am and I do not care who thinks it Chief Inspector" Green said sweetly "I did not get where I am being nice. That is a fault of yours. You are too nice"

"Really"

"You can do nothing to me Barnaby but I can do things to you"

Barnaby felt himself shake. Green was getting under his skin and the Chief Inspector did not like it.

"What do you want Green?" he asked.

"I came here to make a deal with you Chief Inspector" Green said.

"What deal?"

"You give me those pictures and release my client and I will forget what you and your sergeant did. If not I will destroy you"

"Don't you threaten me you little worm"?

Green just laughed.

"Have you figured it out by now Chief Inspector you are nothing" he said "The only reason you are in Midsomer is because you are part of the Barnaby family"

Green smiled cruelly.

"You are nothing and so was that stupid cousin of yours" Green sneered.

Barnaby jumped up and knocked Green's chair over. Hearing the lawyer saying those things about Tom was too much.

"You listen to me you little worm" he snapped "Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from? I will not listen to more of your insults"

"You know Chief Inspector I could have your job for your little assault on me" Green said getting to his feet.

"You just try it Green. As I said before you have no idea who you are dealing with"

Green started to back up almost frightened.

"When it comes to my family and my sergeant I can get really nasty," Barnaby said softly.

Chapter Eleven

Ben suddenly awoke and got to his feet on very wobbly legs. He knew he had to get away before Steven came back or he might not live to see another day. Steven would kill him. The progress was slow getting out of the asylum and across the road. The sergeant looked this way and that and was glad Steven was nowhere in sight. He felt he could not out run him on legs that felt like rubber. Ben had to find a PC or get to the McGibbin home. The sergeant was in very bad shape and in need of medical attention. Suddenly Ben saw what looked like headlights coming towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was a police car. Ben went and stood by the side of the road and waved to get the PC attention. The last thing he saw before he collapsed again was the car pulling to the side of the road.

PC Smith kept turning the dial to his radio trying to find a station he liked but all he found was really bad heavy metal. The PC was not a fan of heavy metal. It was too loud in his opinion. As he turned the corner he noticed a figure standing on the side of the road. As he got closer his headlights were bright enough that the PC could make out the face. He gasped when he saw it was Sergeant Jones. The PC pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out when the sergeant suddenly collapsed.

"Serge" the PC cried hurrying over to where the sergeant lay.

Kneeling by the sergeant's side PC Smith noticed the sergeant was not in good shape. The sergeant needed an ambulance. The PC got up and went and picked up the mike to his radio.

"This is PC Smith. I am near the old asylum. I have found Sergeant Jones and I need an ambulance here on the double. It does not look good. Also please get in touch with DCI Barnaby"

Barnaby`s heart was in his throat as he drove to the old asylum. From PC Smith's report the sergeant was in very bad shape and it did not look good. The Chief Inspector did not care if he was going over the speed limit. He had to get to his sergeant's side. Barnaby noticed several PC`s already on the scene as he approached the old asylum. The ambulance had not arrived yet. Barnaby jumped out of the car when it was still in motion and went over to where his sergeant lay unconscious.

"Jones" he said softly as he keeled by his sergeant "Oh my god!"

"He has been beaten pretty badly sir" PC Smith said.

"Where is that dame ambulance?"

"On its way sir"

The Chief Inspector gently placed a hand on Jones's arm afraid he would cause him pain.

"That sick little son of a bitch" he whispered.

Barnaby heard Jones groan.

"It is alright Jones" he said "I am here and you are safe now. An ambulance is on its way"

Jones grasped the Chief Inspector's hand as though he knew his boss was there.

Just then the ambulance pulled up with its siren blaring and lights flashing.

Chapter Twelve

The first thing Ben saw when he opened his eyes was the bright lights. He then noticed the windows and the machines. He looked and saw DCI Barnaby in a chair fast asleep. The sergeant vaguely remembered the police car and Barnaby by his side and the ride in the ambulance. Ben placed a hand on the Chief Inspector's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Sir" Ben said with a little chuckle "You will get a sore neck if you keep sleeping like that"

Barnaby opened his eyes and returned the chuckle "You are probably right Jones" he said then suddenly turned serious "Jones I promise you when I get my hands on that little bastard I will rip him apart"

"Not necessary sir"

"Look what he did to you"

"Sir I will be fine in a few days"

"That is not the point Jones"

"What is the point?"

"The point is Steven Wilkins had no right to do to you what he did. I take the beating of my sergeant very seriously"

Ben looked away from Barnaby when he noticed the look in his eyes.

"Please sir" he pleaded, "Steven is not worth it. Do not beat him into mush even for me"

Barnaby squeezed his sergeant's hand.

"Okay I promise to behave myself" he said "Just get better because I want to see you back at work where you belong by my side"

The Chief Inspector gave Ben's hand another squeeze.

"You get better my friend," he said.

Chapter Thirteen

Tammy frowned at her lawyer Mr Green. She did not like what she was hearing. All he could think about was destroying DCI Barnaby and DS Jones not on proving her innocence. He did not seem to care that she might spend the rest of her life in prison. The lawyer wanted her help in revenge. Of course Tammy had to admit she wanted to get even at first but when she heard that the sergeant was in the hospital after being beaten she decided revenge was not worth it. In fact she planned on helping the police find Steven Wilkins.

"What of my innocence Mr Green?" she asked "You should concentrate on getting me out of here"

"Of course I will get you out of here" Green said, "Only after you agree to my plan"

"So if I don't agree to your plan I will spend my life behind bars is that it? I don't believe this"

Green smiled slyly.

"Why should I help a little tramp who threw herself at Sergeant Jones" he said " I always knew you were a little slut"

"Do not talk to me like that Green" Tammy cried raising her hand to slap the lawyer.

"Its Mr Green to you little missy. Also I would think twice about hitting me. If anyone saw it they would think you were hitting on me as well"

"You little snake!"

"I have been called worse. So you better rethink my offer or you will never get out of prison"

The lawyer looked at his watch.

"We better get going" he said "I believe we have a little date with DCI Barnaby in that nice little interview room"

Tammy nervously bit her lip. Barnaby sat down across from her and noticed how nervous she was.

"Are you alright Tammy?" he asked concerned.

"Of course she is alright Chief Inspector" Green said.

"I was not talking to you Mr Green"

"I am fine Chief Inspector" Tammy said "Mr Green here just makes me nervous"

Barnaby gave a little laugh at the look the lawyer shot the girl.

"He makes me nervous too Tammy" Barnaby said "He has that affect on people"

Green gritted his teeth.

"Can we just get this over with?" he said.

"Tammy" the Chief Inspector said, "I asked to meet you because we may need your help"

"With what?" Tammy asked.

"We need your help in locating Steven Wilkins"

"Sorry Barnaby but my client is not going to help you" Green said.

"What do I have to do?" Tammy asked not paying attention to the lawyer.

"You know him and can get close to him" Barnaby said, "This is going to be dangerous. It is your decision if you want to do this or not"

"I am willing to take the risk Chief Inspector"

Green turned to his client.

"Do not listen to him," he cried, "He is trying to trick you. He wants you to turn in your partner in crime!"

"I want to find a killer Mr Green" Barnaby said firmly "That is all"

"This is typical Barnaby trickery. It is what they are known for"

"Green just shut up. I believe Tammy has made her decision"

Green jumped to his feet.

"You will regret it young missy" he snarled "Don't come crying to me when you are still behind bars!"

Green turned and left the interview room.

Barnaby and Tammy shock hands to seal their deal.

That evening Barnaby visited his sergeant in the hospital. He found Ben sitting up in bed. His right eye still looked bad and his right arm was in a sling. Under the hospital gown there were nasty burns where the sergeant had been burned by the poker. Every time Ben took a breath he sucked in his breath in pain. He had suffered two broken ribs from where Steven had kicked him.

"I am sorry sir that I am not presentable" Ben joked as his boss sat down next to the bed.

"You are going to be the death of me Jones" Barnaby groaned "Twice I had to visit you in the hospital"

"Sorry sir"

"Would you promise me not to end up in the hospital for the next century"

"I will try sir"

Barnaby watched and cringed with sympathy as Ben tried to make himself more comfortable.

"Thank you for being there sir" Ben said.

"I will always be there for you Jones" Barnaby said "I don't think there is a better sergeant then you"

"Thank you sir"

"On the other hand if you ever get yourself beaten up again I may never forgive you"

Both detectives laughed at that and Ben cringed when his ribs started to ace.

"Don't make me laugh sir," he said.

Barnaby placed a hand on his sergeant's arm.

"Sorry Jones" he said, "Now why don't you get some sleep. I need you in top shape when you return to work"

"Yes sir" Ben said closing his eyes.

Chapter Fourteen

Green drove towards the McGibbin home. He was so angry that Tammy McGibbin had turned on him. He wanted to tell Ted and Heather McGibbin that their daughter could rot in jail for all he cared. The lawyer wanted the McGibbins to know what Barnaby was planning. He hoped they would be mad enough to go after his job. As he drove along he noticed someone running into the woods but could not see whom it was. Green pulled over to the side of the road and got out. He went into the woods.

"Hello" he called out "Who is it?"

Footsteps came from behind him and Green turned around and suddenly felt an arm around his throat.

"Well look at what we have here," a voice said "Mr Green am I right"

"Steven Wilkins" Green whispered.

"Smart man. You will join my other guest"

"Please do not hurt me," Green whimpered.

"What a coward" Steven said "I am not surprised since you are a fat stupid lawyer"

"What are you going to do to me?" Green asked.

"Do not worry. You will not suffer to much"

Ted and Heather McGibbin started at the Chief Inspector as though he were crazy. Barnaby and Tammy had just arrived at Midsomer House to tell Tammy's parents their plan.

"Chief Inspector Steven Wilkins is very dangerous" Ted said, "What if he hurts Tammy or even kills her?"

"I will be close by with several PC`s sir" Barnaby explained.

"I still think this whole thing is dangerous"

"I am sorry but it is the only way we can catch Steven"

"You are not sorry" Heather snapped "First that no good sergeant uses my daughter and now you"

"Mom" Tammy said, "The Chief Inspector is right. It is the only way to catch Steven. I had agreed to do it"

"Tammy!"

"It is my decision Mom"

Heather glared at Barnaby.

"If my daughter is hurt I will make sure everyone in Midsomer knows what kind of man you are," she said.

Barnaby nearly rolled his eyes. Heather McGibbin sounded just like Green.

"Mom I know it is dangerous but catching Steven will help prove my innocence. He framed me," Tammy said.

Heather just sat down at the kitchen table and said nothing.

Steven dragged Green through the old asylum and dropped him in the floor and looked around for some rope.

"Sergeant" he called "I know you are not in the best of shape but could you come and help me here"

Steven was surprised when the sergeant did not answer.

"Sergeant?" he called again.

A wicked grin came across the man's face.

"Well" he said, "It looks like Sergeant Jones just gave up. I should call Barnaby and report the news"

"Sergeant Jones is not here" Green said trying to stand up "He has escaped"

"What?"

"The sergeant is in the hospital"

Steven let out a cry that did not sound human. Green shivered when he heard it.

"He could not have escaped" Steven cried, "He could barley walk"

"Well he has Steven" Green sneered "I would not be surprised if Barnaby shows up and takes you apart for what you did to Jones"

Steven went over and grabbed Green by his hair.

"Just shut the fuck up Green," he snarled "Or you will feel pain fare worse then that stupid sergeant"

"You are one sick psycho," Green said.

Suddenly the lawyer felt a kick to his ribs.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Steven yelled.

Green curled into a ball and just laid on the floor crying to him.

Steven just stood looking at Green.

"You are so pathetic" Steven said.

Tammy walked through the woods towards the old asylum. He heart was in her throat. She had no idea what Steven would do. Would he stab her or strangle her or slit her throat? Tammy jumped when she heard an owl. She approached the building and looked through the window. Tammy was surprised to see Green there with Steven. It looked like Steven was really giving the lawyer a real beating. Even though Tammy felt that Green deserved it she knew she had to do something. She entered the building making sure Steven did not hear her. Just as she got closer a rat came out of a corner. Tammy screamed and Steven looked to see where the noise came from.

"Tammy" Steven said sweetly "What are you doing out of jail? Don't tell me you escaped"

"Those officers are really stupid" Tammy said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you Steven. I can help you get out of Midsomer or even the country if you so wish"

Steven gave Tammy a suspious look.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"I am the only one who can help you" Tammy said.

"Why do you want to help me? I did beat your little boyfriend the sergeant to a pulp"

"Sergeant Jones is nothing to me. So do we have a deal?"

Before Steven could answer there was movement outside. Steven notices PC`s surrounding the building. He suddenly had Tammy by the throat.

"You liar" he screamed "You rotten liar. You brought the cops here"

Steven tightened his hands around Tammy's throat and began to squeeze.

Barnaby hurried towards the asylum when he noticed Steven place his hands around Tammy's throat. Steven was so busy strangling Tammy that he did not notice the Chief Inspector. Barnaby grabbed Steven from behind and tried to get the man off the girl who was struggling to breath.

"Get off her Steven" Barnaby ordered

Steven kept his grip on Tammy's throat. Tammy felt the whole room start to tilt on is axes while trying to breath. Steven nailed Barnaby in the stomach and the Chief Inspector pulled away gasping.

"That was rather foolish Barnaby" Steven snarled.

"Let go of her!" Barnaby cried.

Tammy desperate to save herself scratched Steven across his hand and Steven let go with a cry of pain.

"You little bitch!" Steven said going for Tammy again "You will pay for that!"

Tammy turned to run but Steven grabbed her and placed an arm around her neck.

"You are going to suffer," he said.

"Let her go Steven" the Chief Inspector said "You have me here. I would gladly exchanged my life for hers"

"You really would die in place of this little slut?"

"Yes"

"Why Barnaby? She was all over your sergeant. She should die for that"

"She is just a teenage girl with a crush"

"I think it was more then a crush"

The Chief Inspector looked at the girl who chased his sergeant and was all over him and yet seeing how frightened she was he knew he could not let her die.

"Steven let her go and I will stay here," Barnaby said, "You can do whatever you want to me"

"No" Steven said, "It is a whole lot better having both of you here. Maybe I should get hold of your sergeant and have him listen while I kill the two people who mean the most to him"

Barnaby`s hands became fits.

"You bastard" he yelled.

"Did you know Chief Inspector that your sergeant begged me for mercy while I was burning him with the poker?" Steven sneered.

Barnaby felt rage build up inside him.

"I thought I heard him squeal like a pig" Steven said "Nice image don't you think since he is a cop"

Barnaby rushed at Steven with a cry and the three of them fell to the floor. As they fell Steven's grip on Tammy's throat weakened and she managed to brake free and get to her feet. She watched as Barnaby and Steven rolled around on the floor. Just then several PC`s came in and surrounded the two men on the floor.

"Steven Wilkins" a PC said, "You are under arrest"

The PC pulled Steven off the Chief Inspector who jumped to his feet.

"You are lucky I did not take you apart for what you did to Jones," he said.

A few days later Barnaby went to pick up his sergeant from the hospital. Ben's right eye was not as ugly looking as it had been a few days before. The sergeant was developing scabs from the burns. His right arm was still in a sling and he still had broken ribs.

"Well" Barnaby said as he entered Ben's hospital room "You look a little better then you did a few days ago"

"I never want to see another hospital room as long as I live sir" Ben said "I will be off work for a few more days. The doctors want me to stay at home until my arm and ribs heal"

"I am glad it was not a whole lot worse"

Ben looked at the floor.

"You were right sir that it was a bad idea to get involved with Tammy" he said "Steven must have seen us together and in his sick mind thought I was turning Tammy against him"

"I should have not agreed to the plan in the first place" Barnaby said, "I am glad that you are not…."

Ben noticed his boss seemed to get emotional.

"Sir" he asked concerned "Are you okay?"

"I just been thinking that over the last few months I had to visit you in the hospital" the Chief Inspector said "Once for a gunshot wound, once for a stab wound and now after you were beaten to a pulp. I almost lost you twice over the last few months and I do not want to go through that again"

"Sir"

"I do have nightmares about finding your dead body. I don't want to end up going to your funeral"

"I promise you will not go to my funeral sir"

Barnaby pulled Ben into a gentle hug.

"I will hold you to that promise my friend" Barnaby said softly.

END OF PART THREE

I hope you enjoyed this story. I welcome reviews.


End file.
